Alice and the Mystical World of Aim
by spazzy.random.ME
Summary: Well, the title pretty much says it all. I wrote this with my bffl rokkercullen.
1. I'm not Alice

_The Awesome Alice Adventures_

_**Luv2shoppe has entered the chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has entered the chat.**_

Luv2shoppe: Hi Bella.

Klutzyvamp101: Hi Alice.

Luv2shoppe: I'm not Alice.

Klutzyvamp101:… Yes, you are.

Luv2shoppe: No, I'm not.

Klutzyvamp101: You're being disagreeable. I'm going to test you to see if you really are not Alice.

Luv2shoppe: All right! Bring it!

Klutzyvamp101: First question! Do you like shopping?

Luv2shoppe: Pffffft…. pfft….uh… of course not!

Klutzyvamp101: That's what you WANT me to think.

Luv2shoppe: Yes it is!

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has entered the chat.**_

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Hi, Bella, love. Alice.

Klutzyvamp101: AHA!

Luv2shoppe: OMG what is it with you people?!?!?!?! I'm not Alice!

Klutzyvamp101 & Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Then who are you?!?!?

Luv2shoppe: …

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Wait… I can read her mind. She's thinking…. who she's going to eat for dinner tonight?

Luv2shoppe: That's what I WANT you to think. *smiles deviously*

Klutzyvamp101: You _**gotta**_ stop saying that!

_**DrMcDreamy335 has entered the chat.**_

DrMcDreamy335: Hi Edward, Bella. Alice.

Luv2shoppe: I AM. NOT. ALICE!!!!!!!!!

DrMcDreamy335: Yes, you are. I have your bite certificate to prove it.

Luv2shoppe: Why do you have to ruin my-

Luv2shoppe: I meeaaaaaannnnn……… no u dont.

_**Emo_maniac has entered the chat.**_

Emo_maniac: Hey Alice. you wanna go…. oh wait, there are other people here

Luv2shoppe: I. AM. NOT. ALICE! and for the record, I would….

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: C'mon guys, not in public!

Luv2shoppe: shut up eddie.

Emo_maniac: how bout a kiss 2 make it better?

Klutzyvamp101:Hello? we're still here!

DrMcDreamy335: And btw Alice, ur sn gives up you're whole "I'm not Alice "thing".

Luv2shoppe: Dang!

_**Luv2shoppe has left the chat.**_

_**Ttly_not_alice has entered the chat.**_

DrMcDreamy335: Very inconspicuous Alice.

Ttly_not_alice: . . . I'm not Alice. . .

_**Klutzyvamp101 has left the chat.**_

_**wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has left the chat.**_

_**DrMcDreamy335 has left the chat.**_

_**Emo_maniac has left the chat.**_

Ttly_not_alice: well then!

_**Ttly_not_alice has left the chat.**_

_**hotter_than_u has entered the chat.**_

_**Big_gangsta has entered the chat.**_

Hotter_than_u: Looks like we're all alone Emmett…

Big_gangsta: Soooo…..

Hotter_than_u: you wanna….

Big_gangsta: :-)))))))

_**Hotter_than_u has left the chat.**_

_**Big_gangsta has left the chat.**_


	2. Online shopping and feeeeeeeelings

_**Luv2shoppe has entered chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has entered chat.**_

_**wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has entered chat.**_

Luv2Shoppe: Hey guys! What's up?

KlutzyVamp101: Hey Alice!

KlutzyVamp101: u r alice, rite?

Luv2Shoppe: wat do u mean? im alice, cant u tell by the name?

KlutzyVamp101: nvm

Luv2Shoppe: were going shopping today!!!!! I see it!

KlutzyVamp101: edward! a little help plz?

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: srry, love. she said she's burn my piano and smash my cds.

KlutzyVamp101: you can fight her off! she's just a little pixie!

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: a little devilish pixie!

Luv2Shoppe: still here! and thanx eddie. much appreciated

Luv2Shoppe: you're going to leave in approximately 25 seconds?

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: me?

KlutzyVamp101: :-(

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: omg emmett get away from me

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: bye bella

_**wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has left chat.**_

KlutzyVamp101: what did you do…

Luv2Shoppe: i got jasper 2 give emmett _feelings_ 4 edward

KlutzyVamp101: lol

_**Emo_maniac has entered chat.**_

Emo_maniac: lol, indeed

KlutzyVamp101: nobody says the word indeed anymore

Luv2Shoppe: yea jazzy, u gotta get with the times

KlutzyVamp101: like this

Luv2Shoppe: yo wazzap bella

KlutzyVamp101: sup alice

KlutzyVamp101: omg did u c emmett

Luv2Shoppe: OMFG yea!!! rofl

KlutzyVamp101: LMAO!!!!

Emo_maniac: I've heard enough

Emo_maniac: come upstairs alice when you're done with this foolishness

_**Emo_maniac has left chat.**_

Luv2Shoppe: never gonna happen!

KlutzyVamp101: soooOOOOooooOOOOOoooo

Luv2Shoppe: i have the best idea!

KlutzyVamp101: do I want 2 no?

Luv2Shoppe: well, I rlly want 2 go shopping, but I want to stay on aim, so I discovered this thing called online shopping! its BRILLIANT

KlutzyVamp101: u JUST discovered that?

Luv2Shoppe: u callin me dumb

KlutzyVamp101: I thot u knew!

Luv2Shoppe: I haven't really done anything of importance on the computer until AIM

KlutzyVamp101: one problem. how do you get stuff for me?

Luv2Shoppe: this is your fave part! it gets delivered right to our mailbox

KlutzyVamp101: ew snail mail.

Luv2Shoppe: -rolls eyes-

KlutzyVamp101: …

Luv2Shoppe: i think im going to make good on jazzy's offer

KlutzyVamp101: kk

_**Luv2Shoppe has left chat.**_

KlutzyVamp101: Lonelyyyyyy

KlutzyVamp101: I have nobodyyyyyyyyy

KlutzyVamp101: For my owwwnnnn

KlutzyVamp101: OWWWWNNN!

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has entered chat.**_

Buff_Teddy_Bear: hi bella

KlutzyVamp101: you don't have _feelings_ for edward anymore, rite?

Buff_Teddy_Bear: ew, why would I have _feelings_ for edward?

KlutzyVamp101: ok good.

Buff_Teddy_Bear: lets talk about _feeeeeeeeeelings_

KlutzyVamp101: bi!

_**KlutzyVamp101 has left chat**_

Buff_Teddy_Bear: nobody likes me!

Buff_Teddy_Bear: buff teddy OUT!

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has left chat.**_


	3. Gay!

_**Klutzyvamp101 has entered the chat.**_

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has entered the chat.**_

Klutzyvamp101: Edward!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Hey Bella.

Klutzyvamp101: OMG how could you?!?!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: How could I what?

Klutzyvamp101: Don't pretend like you don't know!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Know what?

Klutzyvamp101: Alice said she sees you dumping me for Jacob!!!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: . . .

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Wut?!?!?!

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear: has entered the chat.**_

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Hey guys. What's up Eddie?

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Ok, first of all Emmett, DON'T CALL ME EDDIE! Second, I'm not gay.

Buff_Teddy_Bear: whoa! Eddie, y didn't u tell me?

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Ok Bella, wutever u say, I. AM. NOT. GAY! Not that there's anything wrong with gays…

Klutzyvamp101: Well Eddie, I wouldn't disagree with Alice. I mean, she _**can **_see the future.

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Even though I hate the nickname Eddie coming from Emmett, from u Bella I love it…

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Everybody go awwwwww!!

Ttly_not_alice: BOOOOO!!!!!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Alice? Where'd you come from? It never said you logged in!

Klutzyvamp101: Don't tell me you've just been waiting for us the whole day!

Ttly_not_alice: Of course not! I've been Shopping! I knew you guys would be on so I just logged on a minute before you!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Ok, now I'm mad Alice. Why'd u tell Bella that I was gonna dump her to become gay with the dog?

Klutzyvamp101: Yea! Stop messing with us! Is it true or not?

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Whoa! This is getting fiesty! I'm sooo getting Jasper!

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has left the chat.**_

Ttly_not_alice: Ok guys, chill. I have no idea wut I saw. But, it had nothing to do with u guys. To be honest, I think I saw Emmett accidently ….. OMG I better go! BRB!

_**Ttly_not_alice has left the chat.**_

_**Ttly_not_alice has entered the chat.**_

Ttly_not_alice: Oh, and I'm gonna change my sn back!

_**Ttly_not_alice has left the chat.**_

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has entered the chat.**_

_**Emo_man has entered the chat.**_

Emo_man: Ok, what did Alice do now?

Klutzyvamp101: Oh, nothing. Just screwing up Edward and my relationship and almost having us break up. Nothing at all.

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Where'd she go? Dang! Did I just miss the cat-fight?

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Emmett, have you left any open flames out? Anything that could, I don't know, **SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE OR SOMETHING?!?!**

Buff_Teddy_Bear: No! Y do u guys always assume that-

Buff_Teddy_Bear: OMG! BRB!

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has left the chat.**_

_**Luv2shoppe has entered the chat.**_

Luv2shoppe: Guys come quick!

_**Luv2shoppe has left the chat.**_

_**Emo_man has left the chat.**_

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has left the chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has left the chat.**_

_**Wanna know what Emmett did? Keep in tune to find out!**_


	4. Soulja Emmett

_**Luv2shoppe has entered the chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has entered the chat.**_

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has entered the chat.**_

_**DrMcDreamy335 has entered the chat.**_

_**Emo_maniac has entered the chat.**_

_**Hotter_than_u has entered the chat.**_

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear**_ _**has entered the chat.**_

Hotter_than_u: Whoa! Y is everyone on at the same time?

DrMcDreamy335: Well, Esme's not on right now…

Hotter_than_u: Esme doesn't have aim Carlisle.

Luv2shoppe: Then we have to make her one! :-)

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Um, alice? Im not sure that coming from u that's such a great idea…

Luv2shoppe: What? Are you insulting me?

Wuts_on_ur_mind: well, quite frankly, yes.

Luv2shoppe: well then! Bella, c'mon. we're leaving!

Klutzyvamp101: Alice, do I have to?

Luv2shoppe: Yes. Now c'mon.

_**Klutzyvamp101 has left the chat.**_

_**Luv2shoppe has left the chat. **_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has entered the chat.**_

Klutzyvamp101: wow, ditching alice is easier than I thought!

Emo_maniac: Emmett? Wuts wrong?

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Wut? Nothing!

Emo_maniac: Well, it's just that you haven't spoken the whole chat!

Buff_Teddy_Bear: OMG! Ur right! I better start talking!

Klutzyvamp101: Look what u did now jasper!

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Hey Bella, did u eat all the cheerios?

Klutzyvamp101: what? No! I don't even eat cheerios!

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Well, did u know theyre very high in fat?

Klutzyvamp101: ?

Wuts_on_ur_mind: ?

DrMcDreamy335: . . .

Hotter_than_u: . . .?

Emo_maniac: Im sorry for getting him started everyone.

DrMcdreamy335: It's ok Jasper. We all make mistakes.

_**Luv2shoppe has entered the chat.**_

_**Motherofthevamps has entered the chat.**_

Luv2shoppe: Bella, now I'm out to get you btw.

Klutzyvamp101: gulp!

Motherofthevamps: So, what do we do in this little Aim chat room?

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Well….

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Yoooouuuu!

Soulja boy I tell em

Hey I got a new dance fo y'all called the "Soulja Boy"

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!

Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then superman dat hoe  
Now watch me do  
Crank dat soulja boy  
Now watch me do  
Crank dat soulja boy  
Now watch me do  
Crank dat soulja boy  
Now watch me do  
Crank dat soulja boy  
[X2]  
Soulja boy up in this hoe  
Watch me lean and watch me rock-

Luv2shoppe: MAKE IT STOP!  
Motherofthevamps: Alice! Why didn't you tell me what I would expect?!?

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Kk, Esme, you cnt tlk all "Alice why didn't you tell me what I would expect?!?" Ya gotta tlk lik this!

Emo_man: Anyone have any idea wut he just said?

DrMcDreamy335: nope

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: not a clue.

Klutzyvamp101: I blame u for this Jasper! He was almost quite for the whole chat!

Luv2shoppe: Oh god. Jasper, run!

Emo_maniac: wut?!?!

Luv2shoppe: Just go! Wut I see isn't pretty for u!

_**Emo_maniac has left the chat.**_

Hotter_than_u: Lets get him!

_**Hotter_than_u has left the chat.**_

_**DrMcDreamy335 has left the chat.**_

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has left the chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has left the chat. **_

_**Luv2shoppe has left the chat.**_

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Yoooouuuu!

Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then superman dat hoe  
Now watch me do  
Crank dat soulja boy  
Now watch me do  
Crank dat soulja boy  
Now watch me do  
Crank dat soulja boy  
Now watch me do  
Crank dat soulja boy  
[X2]  
Soulja boy up in this hoe  
Watch me lean and watch me rockSuper man dat hoe  
Then watch me crank dat Robocop  
Super fresh, now watch me jock  
Jocking on them haters man  
When I do dat soulja boy  
I lean to the left and crank dat thang  
(Now you! )  
I'm jocking on you bitch ass  
And if we get the fightin  
Then I'm cockin on your bitch ass  
You catch me at you local party  
Yes I crank it everyday  
Haters get mad cause  
I got me some Bathing Apes-

Buff_Teddy_Bear:

Why do you build me up (Build me up)  
Buttercup baby just to  
let me down (Let me down)  
And mess me around  
And then worst of all (Worst of all)  
You never call baby  
When you say you will (Say you will)  
But I love you still  
I need you (I need you)  
More than anyone darlin'  
You know that I have from the start

So build me up (Build me up)  
Buttercup  
Don't break my heart

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has left the chat.**_

_**A/N: What will happen to Jasper? Will Emmett finally lose his habits of being an idiot? And is Emmett really gay? Read the next chapter to find out!**_


	5. Wut happened to Jasper?

_**Luv2shoppe has entered the chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has entered the chat.**_

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has entered the chat.**_

Luv2shoppe: Ok, wut did u guys do to jasper? }:-(

Klutzyvamp101: What are you talking about? *smiles deviously*

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Yea, wut ever do you mean? *smiles knowingly*

Luv2shoppe: oooooooohhhhh u guys r sooooo dead……

Luv2shoppe: I cant even see wut happened because it already happened and I cant see the past... now wut did u guys do to him?!?!?!?!?!

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has entered the chat.**_

Buff_Teddy_Bear: OMFG YOU GUYS did u see jas- oooo Alice is here…

Luv2shoppe: Emmett, ur a dead man.

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Don't you mean dead vampire? In which case he already _**is**_ dead, so u cant be threatening him at all cause he is already dead so ur just telling him something he already knows…

Buff_Teddy_Bear: My head hurts….

Luv2shoppe: Wutev, ur still a dead vamp!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: K alice, just don't light the fire inside the house.

Luv2shoppe: k *smiles evilly*

Buff_Teddy_Bear AHHHH!!!!

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has left the chat.**_

_**Luv2shoppe has left the chat.**_

_**Emo_man has entered the chat.**_

Emo_man: Never again will I remind Emmett that he hasn't talked the whole chat…

Klutzyvamp101: How did u like ur punishment? Curtisy of mua!

Emo_man: Listening to the 21st century music was awful! I mean, it's all screaming and loud scratchy voices and the lyrics are totally inappropriate! I think I'll be mentally scarred for life…

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 & Klutzyvamp101: LOL!!!! :-)

Klutzyvamp101: How did u like ur _human food?!?!_

Emo_man: Seriously! That stuff is so disgusting! I could taste the fat and oil and salt and… eww! I am not going to be able to forget that! What was that place called? McDon's? Something like that… No wonder all you humans are so obese… Well, not you Bella, but… you know what I mean, right?

Klutzyvamp101: Oh NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!! Don't make me take you back to McDonald's!!!

Emo_man: No! anything but that! I'll be good, promise!

Klutzyvamp101: You asked for it!

Emo_man: AHHH!

_**Emo_man has left the chat.**_

Klutzyvamp101: soooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOO Eddie…

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: I 3 u… I wonder how Emmett's doing…

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has entered the chat.**_

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Speak of the devil!

Buff_Teddy_Bear: I'm not the devil!.... Am I?

Klutzyvamp101: *sigh*, no Emmett, your not the devil.

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Alice is such a hyper little pixie, isn't she?

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: yup.

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has left the chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has left the chat.**_

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Oh COME ON! Y does everyone abandon me like that?!?!?!?

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has left the chat.**_


	6. Alice must DIIIIEEEEE!

_**Luv2Shoppe has entered chat.**_

_**wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has entered chat.**_

Luv2Shoppe: hi eddie

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: what do you want alice

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: don't call me eddie

Luv2Shoppe: well……

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: the answer is no

Luv2Shoppe: I just wanted 2 tell u that bella will sign on in 54 seconds

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: omc **(a/n: oh my Carlisle)** does my hair look ok

Luv2Shoppe: were on AIM pretty boy

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: go away alice. I don't want u ruining my moment

Luv2Shoppe: fine. but can i….

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: yea sure whatev

Luv2Shoppe: 3…2…1…bi!

_**Luv2Shoppe has left chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has entered chat.**_

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: hi.

Klutzyvamp101: hi

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: hi :-)

Klutzyvamp101: u said that already

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: so? wat r u thinking right now

Klutzyvamp101: im thinking, wtf alice is doing. and that i 3 u.

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: I 3 u 2. im sure alice is doing something harmless.

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has signed on.**_

Buff_Teddy_Bear: omc eddie!!! alice is burning ur piano!!!

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: spoke too soon. may I go bella?

Klutzyvamp101: of course

_**wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has left chat.**_

Buff_Teddy_Bear: wut are we waiting 4? lets watch

Klutzyvamp101: this will be good

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has left chat**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has left chat.**_

**20 very entertaining minutes later…**

_**Luv2Shoppe has entered chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has entered chat.**_

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has entered chat.**_

Klutzyvamp101: alice, where r u? I thot u would be dead by now

Luv2Shoppe: cant say. cuz emmett will tell edward

Luv2Shoppe: he cant hear my thoughts where i am, but I cant see visions.

_**Emo_maniac has entered chat.**_

Emo_maniac: hey guys. wuts up with eddie? his emotions tell me he is extremely mad!

Luv2Shoppe: oh no

Luv2Shoppe: my computer is stuck!

_**wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has entered chat**_

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: WHERE IS ALICE??????

Buff_Teddy_Bear: in this chat

Buff_Teddy_Bear: somewhere we don't know

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: speak!!!!

Luv2Shoppe: u said I could.

Luv2Shoppe: i asked if I could do something

Luv2Shoppe: you interrupted, I quote "yea sure whatev"

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: u will DIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!

Luv2Shoppe: not if you die first!!!!!!!

_**wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has left chat**_

Klutzyvamp101: don't kill edward

Klutzyvamp101: ill be sad :-(

Luv2Shoppe: he wont kill me

Luv2Shoppe: I bought him a solid gold piano

_**wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has entered chat**_

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: you what?

Luv2Shoppe: happy birthday

Buff_Teddy_Bear: happy anniversary

Emo_maniac: you've been a vampire for 91 years!!!

Klutzyvamp101: how come I didn't know this….

Klutzyvamp101: I mean… happy birthday!!!!

Klutzyvamp101: I heart u

Buff_Teddy_Bear: lets go hunt!!!! moose blood on me!!!

Klutzyvamp101: I have a very _special_ gift for edward

wuts_on_ur_mind1918: :-)

_**Luv2Shoppe has left chat.**_

_**Emo_maniac has left chat.**_

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has left chat.**_

_**wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has left chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has left chat.**_


	7. Happy Jasper

**A/N: Ok, I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to write something new, so this isn't that great.**

_**Luv2shoppe has entered the chat.**_

_**Klutzyvamp101 has entered the chat.**_

_**Motherofthevamps has entered the chat.**_

Klutzyvamp101: Esme?

Luv2shoppe: Wow, Esme!

Motherofthevamps: Yes, I know, I'm on Aim.

Luv2shoppe: This is cause to celebr8! Im getting the guys…

_**Luv2shoppe has left the chat.**_

Klutzyvamp101: So esme… Alice owes me a porche…

Motherofthevamps: What did she do now?

Klutzyvamp101: Well I helped her catch Jasper in the act of saying something bad about her, so she promised me a porche.

Motherofthevamps: I'll talk to her.

_**Emo_man has entered the chat.**_

Emo_man: Hey guys.

Motherofthevamps: Hey Jasper.

Klutzyvamp101: hey jasp

Emo_man: I need a new haircut…

Motherofthevamps: What is wrong with your hair?

Emo_man: I don't know. I just want change. I need people to notice me because EVERYONE HATES ME!

Klutzyvamp101: Kk, remember wut dr. phil told u about. just breathe iiiiinnnnn and ooouuuuutttttt when ur feelin bad.

Emo_man: iiiiiinnnnnn and ooouuuuutttttt…..

Motherofthevamps: Jasper, I'm very confused. If you can control emotions, why not just make yourself non-emo?

Emo_man: Good point……

Emo_man: Brb.

_**Emo_man has left the chat.**_

_**Luv2shoppe has entered the chat.**_

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has entered the chat.**_

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has entered the chat.**_

Luv2shoppe:wheres jasp?

Klutzyvamp101: went to get himself some non-emo emotions…

Luv2shoppe: OMC!

Klutzyvamp101: wut?

Buff_Teddy_Bear: ?

Luv2shoppe: u'll find out in 9 seconds

Luv2shoppe: 8

Luv2shoppe 7

Luv2shoppe: 6

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: hurry up! I'm missing bella…

Luv2shoppe: 5

Luv2shoppe: 4

Klutzyvamp101: Awww….. :-)

Luv2shoppe: 3

Luv2shoppe: 2

_**Happy_sunshine_man has entered the chat.**_

Klutzyvamp101: OOOOHHHHHH noooo……..

Happy_sunshine_man:Oohhhhhhh yeeesssssss :-)

Klutzyvamp101: OOOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOHhhhHHHhHH nooooOOOooooOOOOoooo……..

Happy_sunshine_man: OOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOHhhhHHHhHH YYYyyyyYYYYeeeEEEsSsSss :-)

Happy_sunshine_man: oh mister sun, sun mister golden sun, please come shine on me!

Motherofthevamps: Alice… are you sure you're ok with this?

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: w8, I can read her mind… shes in mental shock…

Happy_sunshine _man: *speaks in british accent* Mother esme, may we go give funds to the poor and go help some wounded animals? I feel very giddy all of a sudden. :-)

Klutzyvamp101: where is she eddie?

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: um…. Shes….. in….Afghanistan?

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Lets rescue her!

Klutzyvamp101: eddie, come to mi house and pick me up? I don't wanna b left out…

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918:it'll b hard to swim across the atlantic with u in under a half hour.….

Klutzyvamp101: *batts eyes adorably* ohhhh plllleeeeaaaasssseee eddie? *makes puppy dog face*

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: wellll, I cant see y not….

Klutzyvamp101: yay! :-)

_**Klutzyvamp101 has left the chat.**_

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has left the chat.**_

Buff_Teddy_Bear: Oh, r we leavin now?

Motherofthevamps: Yes, I guess we are Emmett…

_**Buff_Teddy_Bear has left the chat.**_

_**Motherofthevamps has left the chat.**_

Happy_sunsine_man: Alice deary?

Happy_sunshine_man: AaaaaAAAaaaAAAlllLLLlllLLLLiiiiIIIiiiIIIiiiIICCCcccCCCccEEEEeeeeEEEE?|

Happy_sunshine_man: Ahh. I feel wonderfully refreshed and extatic.

**A/N: Close up on Alice; eyes staring in shock, mouth open wide, pale white (oh w8, opps 2 l8 2 notice that…) and poor, poor Jasper with his happiness and such… poor, poor, Jasper…**


	8. WHAT HAPPENED TO ALICE?

**A/N: Ok, I am soooo sorry for not updated, but I, like, have a life, so I'm sorry. I have like twenty minutes to do this so here we go.**

_**Klutzy_vamp101 has entered the chat.**_

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has entered the chat.**_

_**Buff_teddy_bear has entered the chat.**_

Klutzyvamp101: Eddiiiiiiieeeee! {:-(

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Beeeeelllllllaaaaaaaaaaa! See how annoying that is??? (jk :-))

Klutzyvamp101: Eddiiiiiiieeeee! }:-(

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Beeeeelllllllaaaaaaaaaaa! :-) This is fun!

Klutzyvamp101: Eddiiiiiiieeeee! {:-(

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Beeeeelllllllaaaaaaaaaaa!

Klutzyvamp101: Eddiiiiiiieeeee!

Buff_teddy_bear: Eeeeeemmmmmmmeeeeeeeetttttttt!!!!!!!!! {:-))))))))))

Klutzyvamp101: Seriously Emmett, Eddie is in big trouble with me.

Buff_teddy_bear: So _**Eddie**_, why are you in trouble?

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: First of all Emmett, don't call me Eddie. And Idk why she's mad. It makes me sad {:-(

Buff_teddy_bear: ooooooooooooo somebody's in trooouuuuubbbblllleeee!!!!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Cm'n Emmett, we're not in 1st grade. Well… maybe _**you**_ are… (smiles crookedly)

Buff_teddy_bear: OOOHHHHH!!!!!!! NOW IT IS ON!!!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: ooooooooooooooooo somebody lost their ttteeeeeeeemmmmppppper!!!

Buff_teddy_bear: Yea right i did!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Was that supposed to be sarcastic?

Buff_Teddy_Bear: well I think it –

Klutzyvamp101: Guys! Im still mad at eddie!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Why?!?!

Klutzyvamp101: 'Cause you didn't take me along with you to save alice {:-(………

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: OMC! I am sooooo sooorrry love. I forgot!

Klutzyvamp101: -raises eyebrows skeptically- you forgot?

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Well, i was kinda thinking about tonight, and how I wanted to make Emmett's birthd- I mean! NOTHING AT ALL! THERE IS NO EXCUSE!!!!

Buff_teddy_bear: YOU GUYS R THROWING ME A PART-AY!!!!!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: No emmett, y would we do that?

Buff_teddy_bear: cause todays my vampire birthday!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: o it is… oops. I guess i forgot.

Buff_teddy_bear: Awwww, u stink. Im leavin.

_**Buff_teddy_bear has left the chat.**_

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: PHEW! He almost forgot about his party!

Klutzyvamp101: y wasn't i invited {:-(

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: well, we celebrate in a rather vampirish way, if u know what i mean.

Klutzyvamp101: oh. ok. But anyway, what happened to ALICE!!!!??????!!!!!

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Well, when we got to Afghanistan, where she wuz, she was all frozen and stuff and i had to threaten to burn all her clothes for her to even slightly move! then Emmett stole off her new designer scarf and started rippin it apart. that was when she finally broke out of her "jasper-is-suddenly-happy-and-now-i-will-be-scarred-for-life" trance

Klutzvamp101: yawn

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: r u callin me a boring story teller?!?!?! –angry emotion-

Klutzyvamp101: well, yes, yes i am. But first. Lets make emmett mad.

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: fine with me!

Klutzyvamp101: Ok, you read alice's mind to find out when emmett's comin back on, then, right as he comes on, we say "eww its emmett. Lets leave"

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: that's absolutely brilliant love.

Klutzyvamp101: thanks eddie :-)

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918: Oh shoot! Hes on in 4 seconds!

Klutzyvamp101: k remember what to do!

_**Buff_teddy_bear has entered the chat.**_

Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 & Klutzyvamp101: EWWWWWW! Its emmett!

Klutzyvamp101: ewww! He has cootties!

_**Klutzy_vamp101 has left the chat.**_

_**Wuts_on_ur_mind1918 has left the chat.**_

Buff_teddy_bear: YOU GUYS ARE SO EVIL!!!!

Buff_teddy_bear: btw, i did get mi cootie shot!

Buff_teddy_bear: circle circle dot dot. I just got my cootie shot!!!!!!

Buff_teddy_bear: . . .

Buff_teddy_bear: GRR! BUFF TEDDY OUT!

_**Buff_teddy_bear has left the chat.**_


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Ok, so I have a life (shocker) and can't really write stories. Write a short little AIM story (or a long one) with all of the correct screen names and I will put it up as the next chapter in this story. Just inbox it to me, and I promise (pinky swear!) that I will add your story. **

**~.ME~**


End file.
